Deny Thy Father
Summary ;From the book jacket: The Years Are 2355-2357. :Two men. Both defined by the personal tragedy that drove them apart. Both driven by their desire to serve, and their devotion to duty. Both haunted by the past, and uncertain of the future....And both unable to reach across the chasm that separates father and son. :''In the wake of the Tholian attack that nearly cost him his life, civilian strategic consultant Kyle Riker becomes the target of an apparent conspiracy within Starfleet Command, forcing him off Earth and beyond Federation territory to evade the attempts on his life. But danger is never far off, even on a backwater world where Kyle's very name brings the promise of death. :''At the same time, the Starfleet career of Kyle's estranged son William Riker is under way in earnest, from his turbulent formative years at the Academy to his first perilous missions as an ensign aboard the starship . And even as Kyle searches for the truth behind the events that have made him a fugitive, Will is pursued as well -- by a family legacy he fears he will never escape. References Characters :John Abbott • Charlie Bender • Shinnareth Bestor • Bisbee • Horace Bonner • Boon • Boothby • Marc Boylen • Barry Chamish • Clantis • Carson Cook • Michelle Culhane • D'Emilio • Ross Donaldson • Dugan • Elxenten • Estresor Fil • Lars Gunnarson • William Hall • Dennis Haynes • Maxwell Hsu • Inis • Kathryn Janeway • Drake Kimball • Geordi La Forge • Leonard McCoy • Felicia Mendoza • Kul Tun Osir • Owen Paris • Endyk Plure • Erik Pressman • Katherine Pulaski • Paul Rice • Kyle Riker • Ritthar • William T. Riker • Teresa Santangelo • Satek • Benjamin Sisko • Jake Sisko • Jennifer Sisko • Sistek • S'K'lee • F'lo'kith Smeth • Hasimi Thorp • Trbovich • Simon Urs-Sistal • Vyrek • Marden Zaffos • Clyde Barrow • Latriso Bistwinela • Napoléon Bonaparte • Curzon Dax • Epaminondas • Sul Sul Getreden • Charles Heidl • John Bell Hood • Antoine Henri Jomini • James T. Kirk • Munro • Tom Paris • Bonnie Parker • Jean-Luc Picard • Popeye • Annie Riker • Jamie Riker • Thaddius Riker • Roone • Santa Claus • William T. Sherman • Spock • Li Tang • Sun Tzu • Carl von Clausewitz • Wulthrim Starships and vehicles :air tram • hovercraft • monorail • '' • ( ) • skimmer • Type-6 shuttlecraft • • • • • • • Locations :Alcatraz • Candelar IV • Cozzen • Earth • Embarcadero • Fisherman's Wharf • Golden Gate Bridge • Hazimot • Luna • Pacific Ocean • Sacramento • San Francisco • Starbase 311 • Starfleet Headquarters • Twin Peaks • Tycho City Alaska • Arctic Circle • Arkansas • Atlanta • Blue Horizon • Coit Tower • Coridan III • Daly City • El Salvador • Iamme IV • Inferna Prime • Jupiter • Jupiter Station • Maxia Zeta • McGill's Hardware • Myetra • Nashville • New Berlin • New France • Paris • Pine Bluff • Quazulu VIII • Richmond • Rigel VI • Savanna • Taipei • • Telegraph Hill • Valdez • Venus • Vienna • Wyoming Races and cultures :Andorian • Aurelian • Bolian • Coridanian • Cyrian • Deltan • Human • Inferna Prime native • Kreel'n • Tholian • Trill • Vulcan • Zimonian • unnamed races and cultures Rigelian • Romulan • Saurian States and organizations :Cyre • Intaglio Shipping and Freight • Omega Squadron • police • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Security • United Federation of Planets • Zeta Squadron Confederate States of America • Starfleet Corps of Engineers • Tholian Assembly • United States of America • United States Navy Science and technology :alien • blood • comatose • dilithium • energy • hair • hippocampus • keypad • minute • phaser • plasma cannon • replicator • rib • scale • sleep • Tholian web • throat • time • tooth • Type-2 phaser • VISOR Ranks and titles :admiral • cadet • captain • chef • chief petty officer • Orion slave girl • police officer • security guard • security officer • superintendent • tourist • yeoman Other references :Aldorian ale • Alvanian brandy • American Civil War • Antillean feenetchluk • balcony • baseball bat • Battle of Antietam • Battle of Pine Mountain • blade • bridge • bulkhead • canister • cartoon • chair • checkpoint canister • city • cod • coffee • corridor • dabo • day • desk • display table • Dutch • eel • Father's Day • fish • The Flintstones • flounder • Gilded Age • Great Depression • grouper • herring • holster • homeworld • identification code • Jefferies tube • "Johnny Reb" • king crab • kiosk • knife • Ligonian knife • lobster • logic • mess hall • metal • mob • octopus • paper • Parrises squares • planet • prawn • Prime Directive • prison • quarters • raccoon • riot • roe • salmon • saltwater tank • Scotch • sea bass • seafood • shrimp • spaceport • squadron • squid • stall • swordfish • trial • tuna • uniform • water • weapon • World War III • year Connections External link * | nextpocket=Darkness| timeframe=Timeframe2| primary=2355| date1=2356 | prevdate1=Lefler's Logs | nextdate1=Final Entry | date2=2357 | prevdate2=Pathways | nextdate2=Mosaic | }} Category:Books